It has been previously proposed to use motor-driven rotation of a brush to clean up spider webs, whereby the webs are effectively wound onto the rotating brush for thorough removal of same from interior or exterior walls or corners of a home or other building. On such device featuring a batter operated motor with a soft plastic brush can be seen at http://www.nif.org.in/upload/pdf_file/motorised_cob.pdf. A similar device with a spinning head for winding up spider webs can be seen at http://www.bugspraycart.com/equipment/tools/web-spinner/.
Other examples of rotating brushes or cleaning devices driven by dedicated on-board motors or a separate power source such as a conventional cordless hand drill can be found in U.S. Patent Application Publications 2005/0172437 and 2008/0047085, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,468,219; 2,866,212; 3,293,680; 6,295,681; 6,374,447; 6,553,601; 7,958,587; 7,971,310; 8,024,995; 8,166,665 and 8,256,056.
However, applicant has developed a new design of a drill-powered rotational brush apparatus suitable that provides improved safety against electrical shock while cleaning spider webs near electrical wiring, equipment or appliances, while providing a robust durable product with notable long-reach functionality, for example useful while cleaning the exterior of a two-storey home or other building or structure of notable size.